fantheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Stones
Something puzzled me about the split Mewtwoite and Charizardite. With Charizardite, it seems possible that after the original Ultimate Weapon's firing, different individuals of the Charizard species interacted with primed stones, ready to be turned into Mega Stones. However, if we are to assume that there is only one Mewtwo, then this seems to be impossible. From GSC, we know that Red is the only one canonically to have been on an adventure with Blue, so a split timeline for Green doesn't seem to work. Therefore, we can assume that there are two individual, separate Mewtwo in existence. But where does this other Mewtwo, besides the RBGY one, come from? Possibly, the other Mewtwo could come from a later experiment, right? However, so far, nobody has tried to make another Mewtwo since Rocket. So, until we get another game with an attempted Mew cloning, we'll be in theory-town. I propose that Mewtwo is actually a legitimate species of Pokémon from back at the time of the Great War. A close descendant of Mew, this Pokémon was designed for battle, but unfortunately, strength had to be sacrificed for move pool, so Mewtwo was engineered to focus on psychic strength, Mew's forte. So, if there was at least one Mewtwo alive at the time of the UW's first firing, then between the two firings, a stone could appear from each. Now about the present Mewtwo. How did we get a different, identifiable species when trying to clone Mew? Well, it's pretty clear they messed up, as it can be shown through the Pokémon Ditto. Once they stopped creating this new, original, weird blob of a Pokémon, they came up to the next best thing: One of Mew's closest descendants, the biological war machine. Now, say for whatever reason, Mewtwo escapes to Kalos (or maybe was taken there, as we see Blue has traveled there.) The second firing happens, the clone Mewtwo makes a stone that causes him/her to shift in shape to be closer to the Mew DNA they were made from. This is the Y Mega. The X Mega comes from the old Mewtwo, who was engineered for battle and gains a form suited for fighting, even though its Achilles Heel grows larger (first from move pool limit, then the Fighting type adding more weaknesses than it gains defenses.) TL;DR Mewtwo existed in the past. Team Rocket ended up finding the way to make Mew DNA become Mewtwo. Two Mewtwo = Two Mega Stones. Going by the anime, it seems very likely there are at least two Mewtwos in existence (or the anime screwed up). There's the original one featured in the first movie and it later appeared again in Mewtwo Returns. However, with the latest movie "Genesect and the Legend Awakened" and the episode that served as its prequel, there was another Mewtwo. The key differences are this one has a female voice and the original had a male voice, the newer one did not recognize Ash, the newer one hated humans while the older one at least learned to tolerate humans by the time of this movie, the newer one after it's creation set off to find a home of it's own and traveled with a flock of flying type pokemon while the older one had found a home and went to live in seclusion on that one mountain in Johto with the other clones, the newer one also did not have the clones with it that the older one created had created, and the newer one was also the only one to use mega evolution (just the Y form though). Both mentioned being created in a lab and later destroying it, however the newer one never specified the organization that created it. Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Nintendo Category:Animation Category:Video Games